Caroline Forbes (novel)
Caroline Beula Forbes is an old friend turned enemy of Elena Gilbert and ex-girlfriend of Tyler Smallwood. She was jealous that Stefan Salvatore chose Elena over her and plotted to get revenge, only to be humiliated. She became pregnant with werewolf Tyler's twin babies and is possessed by Misao's malach. Physical Appearance Caroline as a tall, model-like figure. She has perfect bronze-tanned skin and green eyes with auburn hair. Personality Powers and Abilities 'Biography' Early History Caroline was born in Fell's Church and was childhood best-friends with Elena Gilbert. As they got older, the two girls started to become each others competition, but remained good friends until their senior year at Robert E. Lee High School. The Awakening Caroline was one of the people to greet Elena who had returned from France. She, like everyone else, goggled when Stefan Salvatore arrived at the school. She saw Elena give interest and reminded her she already had Matt Honeycutt. Caroline expressed interest in Stefan and cut her friendship off with Elena, stating that Elena had been the queen too long. Secretly, she started hanging out with Stefan, noticing that he never ate and told him she didn't either because of a diet. She had a laugh whenever Elena made a fool of herself in front of everyone because of Stefan. She went with Stefan to the Homecoming Dance, but he abandoned her to rescue Elena from Tyler Smallwood. Caroline was angered that Stefan chose Elena over her and plotted to get revenge and humiliate Elena. While Elena was at Bonnie's house with Meredith, Caroline stole Elena's Diary. Caroline also attended the Halloween Party and was costumed as Cleopatra. The Struggle Caroline stole Elena's diary and since Elena wrote about mysterious happening in Fells Church she wanted to read the diary at the founder's day.She accidentally brought her own diary. The Fury Dark Reunion Caroline insists on throwing Meredith a birthday party against Bonnie's better judgment and invites Sue Carson and Vickie Bennett over to her house. The Return: Nightfall The Return: Shadow Souls Meredith and Bonnie visited Caroline at her house. Caroline's room was dark because she refused any light there, and Caroline's behavior was peculiar. Whenever she got a temper, her voice sounded like a growl, and she avoided touching or going near the others. Meredith tries to convince Caroline to stop lying about who the real father of her children were because they all knew it was Tyler, not Matt. Caroline refused to budge from her lie. As Meredith and Bonnie left, Bonnie told Meredith that when she entered the room, Caroline had grabbed her arm, but her fingernails felt like claws. Meredith tried to visit her again with Bonnie waiting outside. She walked in on Caroline eating what turned out to be worms and slugs. It was disgusting as she offered Meredith some and somehow, Meredith's mouth was filled with the "food". Meredith vomited as Caroline laughed and fled the house with Bonnie, who too had been affected, forcing Meredith to perform CPR on her. .]] In the television series, is portrayed by Candice Accola. Caroline Forbes attends Mystic Falls High School. She considers Bonnie Bennett to be her very best friend, and is frenemies with Elena Gilbert. She starts of shallow, but her relations with Damon Salvatore led to her starting to become a deeper and nicer person. Caroline's mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. After a car accident, Damon gave her his blood, and she was killed by Katherine Pierce, thus turning her into a vampire after she completed the transition by feeding on human blood. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Forbes Family Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Humans